Game On!
by InfernoAwesome
Summary: Newcomers I have decided so far: Paper Mario, Ugyxs, Chrom, Lucina, Robin (you know the players avatar in FE:A), Roy, some other fire emblem characters, Ridley from Metroid, Owain, Porky Minch, and Shade Quicksilver. That is the new characters so far! SO KEEP SUDMITTING CHARACTERS! If I like them they have a chance to get in!
1. The Great Beginning

Hello, my name is Steve. Here is my story of how I got involved in one of the weirdest things ever to happen, ever. I had just come home to my fancy apartment after shopping at Game Stop where I had bought a copy of Super Smash Brothers Brawl 2. I loaded in the disk not noticing the game glowing as I held it in my hand. When I put the game I went to the solo mode and clicked on The Subspace Emissary 2. When it loaded my Wii U began to glow and suddenly the TV screen started glowing to! A bright blue light came out of the screen and into my eyes. I started to hear tears, and screams. All of them for help. ALL of them for help.

As soon as it started, it stopped.

When I opened my eyes, I looked around and saw I was in a giant bleacher full of many people and creatures of many shapes and sizes. I looked at the railing behind me and realized that this is a stadium. A stadium that floats in the air if you want me to specific. I looked down to where everyone was looking and saw 4 figures; there were 3 creatures and one person. I instantly gasped when I saw who they were. One looked like a penguin in a red robe with a weird hat on. One was a menacing turtle dragon with spikes on its shell and sharp claws; it was also wearing spiked wristbands, for some reason. The next was a ball colored pink that appeared happy, that is, super happy. The last was a man in red with blue overalls that had a hat with an M on it. I instantly remembered the names of the figures. There was Mario, Kirby, Bowser, and King Dedede. I heard a loud voice that said ready? 1, 2, 3, TEAM BATTLE. Mario began to attack Kirby with fireballs and his cape. Bowser was fighting King Dedede for Mario. King Dedede was summoning waddle dees and waddle doos. A smash ball appeared no 5 did! I wondered why 5 appeared and they each grabbed one after another and tried to activate the fastest. The 5th smash ball was floating around when it came up to the bleacher I was sitting in. I wondered why it came up to me but before I could think it all through the smash ball flew straight into me! Still having trouble understanding everything I decided to sit back and watch the fight. It was a long and deadly battle but in the end Mario and Bowser won. They instantly revived the Dedede and Kirby trophy's that fell down to the ground.

VICTORY! RED TEAM WINS!

That's when something weird happened. These purple globs started falling from the sky and started to from weird purple green puppets that started to fight the 4 brawlers down in the stadium. It was a long fight and the smashers defeated those purple puppets that I remembered were called primids. I saw one of those subspace bomb things and instantly heard the crying and screaming again. This time it was louder and clearer. The crying sounded like how a child might sob, and the screams sounded like a woman in distress.

I decided to run away and suddenly I swore I could see a rainbow color coming from my hands briefly. I was running through the stadium, my feet banging on the metal floor and people were screaming and trying to get out as fast as possible.

. As I dashed out of the stadium I saw a primid appear behind me and in front of me. I instantly did a ground swipe kick and knocked them down where I proceeded to attack. When they were defeated I dived under some chairs because an arm tank and some Greaps were coming. I heard an ominous mechanical voice shouting to search everywhere. "FIND ME THE BOY, OR DIE," I heard him say. "Right away Mr. Tabuu!" Wait Tabuu? But isn't he dead? "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME MR?" 'Tabuu' yelled and vanished.

Right then I saw the 4 jump and fight off the greaps and arm tank that were hunting for me. Hoping it was safe I came out of the chair and nervously approached the 4.

"You shouldn't be here." Mario simply said. "What do you mean that I shouldn't be here?" I calmly but nervously asked Mario. "This place is going to blow up into subspace in 2 minutes and it's all because of you!" Bowser roared at me. "Now I'm confused why shouldn't I be here?" I said. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT, IDOIT WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Dedede yelled at me. "Calm down Dedede he is new here and is confused at all this; this isn't his own world you know; besides Meta Knight will be here with his halberd soon." Kirby tried to calm them unsuccessfully. As soon as Kirby said the halberd was going to be there it appeared right then.

"EVERYBODY JUMP!" said the intercom from the halberd.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I yelled back. "Meta, no be crazy I have a taco that ate my finger and then my finger ate a fly." a sugar high voice yelled. "And that is crazy hand." Everybody except for me said. "Crazy? more like insane!" I yelled back. "Well be seeing ya later." Mario said and ran off and jumped into the Halberd followed by the 3 others. "Um... Why didn't you wait for me?" I asked back to no one. "Hey you!" I heard a voice from behind. "Me?!" I asked/yelled while turning backwards. "Yes you! THERE IS NO ONE ELSE HERE EXCEPT FOR ME YOU KNOW!" The voice said. "Alright, alright I think we both can understand that." I responded seeing the figure for the first time. "Wait, you're Luigi!" I yelled seeing Luigi closer when vision had finally recovered. "Yeah and if you'd like to survive you might want to come with me." Luigi responded to me. "OK..." I said. "Well lets go before that bomb blows up in...10 seconds." Luigi said jumping off the stadium right when he said that. I followed him immediately and jumped off as well. We hit some clouds in midair and somehow the clouds could be used as platforms for some reason. That is where we set up camp that day... That all happened yesterday. What will happen today I have no idea.


	2. A Knightmare to remeber

A Knightmare to Remember

Luigi PoV

"Where am I? Let's see, hmm…everything is dark in here!

I feel something, a button". I pressed the button and then the object I felt lit up! "Let us see, OH! It's a flashlight."

"I can see that the wall is wooden; there is a light above me. Ah a light switch! That's better now the room is brighter." I turn off the flash light and start to walk around checking the room. A vacuum cleaner is in the corner that I recognize as the Poltergust 5000. I pick it up and start to clean the dark room using my vacuum cleaner sucking up the cobwebs and removing trash. Ah that's a lot better than before when it was super dirty and dark! Wait what is the sound! It sounds familiar… sort of like that ghost laugh. I turn around but there is nothing there. Must have been hearing things I thought.

But then when I turned around back to my original view I saw _him… _"MWAHAHAHAH WE MEET AGAIN LUIGI!"

King Boo! That's where I recognized the laugh!

He charged at me…and attacked me. Then I woke up.


	3. Armed and Ready, Part 1

**Today on Game On! we have the first part of the first 2 part chapter! Special Thanks to Demon Princess of Time for being the first and second reviewer! DISCLAIMER****: I DON'T OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! NINTENDO DOES!**

Steve Point Of View (main)

"LUIGI YOU IDOIT!"

"WHY AM I AN IDOIT?!"

I simply pointed back to the primids that he attracted by his yelling. "Oh" Is simply how he responded. "Well it's time to fight those guys, again." They started to charge at us and attack, I kicked them and hit them and even used a kick hit kick combo. That got those guys mad and even more of them appeared and started to fight us.

A giant one came out from the sky holding a green sword and had a body made out of metal. "Oh no!" I yelled at Luigi. "Oh yes…." The Metal Giant Sword Primid told me. "I will grab you and get all the fame from Tabuu!"

"What's this killing me for fame thing all about!?"

"Don't know Tabuu must just want you dead." Luigi told me back. "ENOUGH TALKING! PREPARE YOURSELF!" The Primid yelled back at us. I swear I could hear "HEY THAT'S MY LINE!" from nowhere in particular. The Primid charged at us and was about to strike when something unexpected happened.

"NOBODY SAYS THAT...BUT ME!" A certain blue haired (weird right!) swordsman wearing a red cape and a bandana along with his other clothes jumped out of literality nowhere and started slashing the Primid 10 times a second. This crazy lunatic who I identified as Ike was yelled one liners while over killing this thing. When he was down over killing he sled on the ground delivering a final blow to the middle of the air and right at that exact moment the Primid started to dissolve into purple cotton balls. What stood out, however, is the fact that its sword didn't dissolve with it.

I nervously walked up hoping that it wouldn't turn into another Primid that would start attacking us while Ike and Luigi were busy talking about stuff. When it didn't dissolve or form another when I came up close to it I decided to take it. I picked it up, and swung it around a little and put it in its holder that was next to it. I guess now I'm not exactly an innocent bystander anymore. I have finally decided that this is all real,very real. Well tabuu, I'm waiting, give me your best shot. I'm ready tabuu, Armed and Ready. Game On tabuu. When i'm done with you it will be your very own, GAME OVER! They killed you. Why aren't you dead. When you die, your supposed to stay dead! Oh well. That doesn't matter, because when all of us are done with you, you'll be having tea, in hell.** Oh dang, looks like things just got interesting. HE EVEN DID A TITLE DROP! Don't you just love fourth wall breaks? BACK TO STORY NOW!**

"Tabuu, you will be nothing when we are done with you, I have a list of what I plan to do to you: Chop off your wings to disable Off Wings permanently, stab you in the eye when you become giant, grab your whip when you throw it at me and then whack you straight into your primid army, I will also stab you in all the vital areas and snap your neck, you know, give ya a taste of your own medicine, though Dr. Mario will literally do that, I suppose." That is what I kept on telling the others. I hope that you can hear this Tabuu, because if you don't die, I will at least make sure your life is turned into a living hell o. "Alright everybody, tabuu knows we are here, we have to get moving." Ike told us. "LETS A-GO!" Luigi almost sounding excited to move on. Makes sense, because I was eager to move on. We moved on through skyland hoping that maybe, just maybe, Pit would find us. And join us on our adventure. We may never know if Pit was in skyland then but anyways. We found the way out of skyland, and found a camp of primids. "Hey, I see something over there!' Luigi yelled. I pulled out my binoculars from Hammerspace, which I got access to because I was technically in a video game now, and saw the trophy of. "PIT!" Ike yelled. However he yelled loud enough that all the primids woke up, I ran over to the trophy of Pit and touched the base. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Pit yelled at me. "I'm not the enemy, that's back there!" I yelled back. "Well how did THEY, capture ME?!" Pit yelled at me. "Don't know, the primids are just stronger now." With that Pit jumped beside me with Ike to his right, and me to his left, and Luigi to my right, we got ready for battle. The theme for super smash brothers brawl started playing in the background. "Oh wow, fitting, real fitting." The fans reading this fanfiction told them selves. The Fourth Wall of this story cracked and broke. All the trolls of the internet jumped into this fanfiction but were banned by admins. Ahem, lets get back to the battle. I kicked the nearest primid and then did a combo with the sword I had gotten earlier today, the primid countered by hitting me in the face and trying to throw me into the camp's fire pit, he ran at me and tried to grab me but I had had enough and grabbed him (at least I think it was a him) and threw him backwards, straight into the pit that he tried to throw ME in! Luigi ran behind of me and jumped above me and used Green Missile on a group of nearby primids and the primid group started to fire their, lasers, boomerangs, and other object at him and me. Luigi sidestepped away from a boomerang, rolled to safety from a charged scope shot, jumped above an anvil, shielded a blast from a Dinner Blaster, and then threw a smart bomb that he found on the ground at the group of primids disposing one small group. Ike was throwing random things on the ground while Pit was slashing away at the primids. Distracted by what my could say "friends" were doing a primid threw a boomerang at me! "Darn it, I really need to pay more attention!" I yelled as the rang hit me in the face. Knowing the physics of boomerangs, I grabbed it while it flew back at me, and threw it back at the primid that attacked me in the first place. The look on his face was hilarious when he saw his own weapon being used against himself. It was a long and hard battle, and five smart bombs, 100 poke balls, 10 assist trophys, and a few taken out of the others hordes later. We won.** END OF PART 1, WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE AN END OF CHAPTER NOTE TO REVIEW, AND IF YOU REVIEW BEFORE I FINISH AND WANT TO TALK TO ME ABOUT THINGS AFTER YOU REVIEWED, WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO PEOPLE, ITS BEEN TOO LONG SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY! BUT ANYWAY, IM NOT DEAD, I'M ALIVEEEEE!**

**Erm... that sucked. Anyways, Prepare yourself, for another chapter of Game On! Introducing Megaman! Villager! And the wii fit trainer?**

**Disclamer: I don't own ssb or its characters and that sucks.**

* * *

The very next day we walked out of the camp feeling very bored as nothing had happened except for the battle against the camp.


	5. A message from the author

People I have some good news, and some bad news, I was hoping I wouldn't tell you guys about this but I have to. Times have been tough in my life, and things are just now starting to look bright. I have writers block as of now, and I need your guys help. Since I am out of ideas I want you guys to post some in the reviews, Tell me who and what you want, and maybe a chapter idea, next chapter will be a question and answer, from myself and smashers! A question form looks like this.

Character:

Character:

Character:

Question:

Question:

Question:

You can have more then one question, and you can have questions for more then one at the same time.

Next chapter goes up when I get 10 reviews about the questions and maybe feedback about my story in it.

Well, I guess Ill see you next chapter.


	6. Oc and character form

This is the form for an oc!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Game Universe:

Background:

Species from game they are from(just put species).

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Flaws:

Powers:

Smash Attacks:

Special Moves:

Final Smash:

Relationship with other characters:

Backstory:

Here is a character form.

Name:

Game:

Age:

Appearance:(link me to an image of the character)


	7. The Smash Mansion!

**Hi guys and girls! I'm sorry for the long period of nothing, Buuuttt... to make up for it here is an extra long chapter! And also this will be the longest of as of now, and I am having to say that 3rd Partys are now allowed( but don't go crazy!)**

The next day we set off to a building Luigi called the Smash Mansion, he said I needed to know what was going on and stuff like that. The journey was long and we have a few skirmishes with primids but we won them all. When we finally made it I was lead to a room to sleep for the night, today is the day after that day. My name is Steve, and this is my story. "Wake up!" "I'm awake Luigi I'm awake!" I told an eager Luigi who was ready for the day. "Come on Steve! Master Hand has an important message!" I follow Luigi down to the main room taking in every detail of the old fancy mansion I was in. A hand who I assume is Master Hand is floating the middle of the room, all around me people and creatures stand talking to each other. "Everybody, Everybody calm down!" The hand tells us. **Chapter is not done yet, post your characters and ocs and 3rd partys in the reviews and wait for this chapter to be done! This chapter introduces a lot of new characters!**


End file.
